


Demoness Diaper Dick

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Cock Fucking, Diapers, F/M, Frottage, Futanari, Girl Penis, Scat, Soiling, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This is an art trade from ages ago which I just now got permission to post.Contains diapers, messing, frottage, messing, cock growth, and cock fucking.Lucas is an amateur practitioner of the dark arts. After summoning a succubus, he finds that he got far more than he bargained for-or perhaps, exactly what he wanted.





	Demoness Diaper Dick

Lucas’s desires were considered unusual, even among his fellow practitioners of the demonic arts. Chief among his long list of perversions were tall, strong ladies, and girls in diapers. He was sure that the demonic realm was home to some demoness that could sate all of these fantasies simultaneously, but he never had the courage to actually attempt such a summoning, until now.

He had his great demonic tome opened in front of him, a dusty old book bound in black leather and sealed with a glowing red pentagram on its front. This particular page detailed a spell, that would summon a succubus from the demon realm, to indulge all of the summoner’s fetishes, both conscious and unconscious. Lucas had already completed the most difficult parts of the ritual, namely creating a pentagram on the floor of his home with black powder, with a burning red candle placed at each of the points. Now, all that was left was the incantation, and for him to place his trust in the dark forces to give him what he craved.

Lucas dropped to his knees, and recited the chant, which he had committed fully to memory. “Sagathoth ulos telletha seri!” he repeated, over and over. The pentagram began to glow with a red demonic energy, and his room began to fill with the familiar scent of brimstone. The red aura continued to grow, until it was blindingly bright.

Then, in an instant, it stopped. Lucas ceased his chanting, and fell silent, as the burning smell left his nostrils. His vision began to return as the scarlet glow subsided, and he was greeted with the sight of his summoned demonic mistress, standing in the center of his pentagram.

The succubus was all he had asked for, and more. She was tall, and muscular, her scant clothing showing off her toned arms and abs. Her expression was sultry and stern, and her eyes were a burning red, an indication of her demonhood. Her hair was a similar, dark crimson color, in a bob hairstyle, and her skin was a luxuriously rich brown.

Her clothing was, as previously described, minimal. She was topless, so there was nothing to conceal her perky, and perfectly rounded yet sizable breasts, or her small areola and erect nipples. She wore red stockings and a garterbelt, showing off her thick, muscular thighs. Her rear was among her most prominent features. Despite her musculature, it hadn’t lost any of its plump roundness, as it jutted out a good few inches from her backside.

And, of course, she was wearing a diaper. Lucas’s spell would’ve been a complete failure otherwise. Her diaper was red, and the shade was deliberately chosen to mirror her hair and garterbelt. It was extremely thick, and seemed to cover her crotch primarily, leaving her thighs and most of her buttocks exposed.

There was still one aspect of this demoness that took Lucas by surprise, however. The front of her diaper sported an obscene and prominent bulge, and one that had only one explanation: this demon had a cock, and a fairly large one at that.

Lucas began to panic. This was not what he asked for, and he immediately paged through his tome, to see if there was any spell that could banish her or undo the summoning. He was so absorbed as he turned through page after page that he hardly noticed the demoness approaching him. His attempts were interrupted when her plush diaper and stiffening crotch were shoved forcefully against his face. She continued to push, and her demonic might was far stronger than Lucas’s mortal strength, so he was forced to the ground, onto his back, completely vulnerable to the demoness’s will. Her crotch-based assault was unrelenting, as she pushed her diapered dick against his face, pinning him to the ground. Her cock was erect, standing at a full foot in length, tenting out the fabric of the diaper, and throbbing audibly against his cheek. The rest of his face was entirely smothered by soft, crinkly diaper material, forced against him by the demoness’s superior weight. His nostrils were filled with the scent of fresh diaper powder and a mild yet alluring cockmusk.

She clearly wasn’t satisfied with simply smothering him, however. She moved her wide hips back and forth, grinding her cock against his face, her diaper crinkling noisily. There was an apparent contrast between the gentle give that her diaper provided, and her turgid member.

Now, the most surprising thing about this situation was not the big-dicked demoness who was getting off using his face, but the fact that Lucas himself seemed to be enjoying it. A wave of shameful arousal shot through him. He was, indeed, unmistakably, aroused by what was happening.

The demoness noticed his arousal immediately, without even needing to look underneath his tenting robe. She was a succubus, after all, and that was one of her many powers.

“Getting turned on?” she said, hotly. While she was speaking, she continued her lewd rubbing, uninterrupted, a rather impressive feat of multitasking. “I thought you wanted to send me back.”

Lucas said nothing, as even if he had a reply, his voice would be muffled underneath the demoness’s crimson padding.

The weight was lifted from his face, suddenly, as the demoness rose back to her feet. Lucas took his first breath in minutes that wasn’t tainted by musk or padding, as he stood up as well. Lucas assumed she had something else in store, as her cock was still stiff, and she hadn’t climaxed against his face earlier.

"I’m going to put that to use,“ she said, gesturing towards Lucas’s dick, which was still conspicuously stiff.

"Remove your robes,” she commanded. He did as she said, discarding his robes, leaving him only in his normal, un-satanic underwear.

The demoness sauntered up to him, pressing her body as close to his as possible, so her breasts and stiff nipples were firmly against his chest, and her erection brushed up against his. The difference in size was apparent, Lucas’s was merely average, while the demoness’s was enormous. Their bulging cocks were against one another, and the demoness began to slowly frot hers against Lucas’s, and by extension, the crinkly padding of her diaper brushed pleasantly against his cock too.

Frotting wasn’t something Lucas had ever even considered, but the pleasure that came from his dick against her diaper bulge was undeniable. The demoness continued to grind against him, and Lucas was so consumed by surprise at his own enjoyment that he simply stood still, and let her do it. The demoness’s frown informed him that she was displeased with his lack of participation, and so, he pushed his hips along with hers, as they established a rhythm. The demoness grunted hotly. As much as she tried to maintain her dignified, dominant composure, she simply adored the feeling of her hard dick sinking into the front of her padding.

Lucas was less able to conceal his arousal, panting and gasping as his climax grew nearer, his face a dark shade of crimson, his forehead lightly dotted with sweat. Lucas tried to focus, to delay his orgasm as long as possible, but the demoness was unrelenting, and her dominance, and the confidence with which she rubbed her sizable diaper bulge against his was overwhelming. He was desperate to satisfy her to the degree that she was satisfying him, and he was afraid of what the demonic entity would do to him if he climax prematurely.

"Please, I can’t last much longer,“ Lucas pleaded, gasping, cock aching as he tried to hold his orgasm back. The demoness seemed unsympathetic to Lucas’s concerns, speeding up the thrust of her hips, grinding the crinkly diaper lump faster and more forcefully against him.

Lucas winced, as he achieved his climax. Mercifully, the demoness seemed to cum at the same time, biting her lip as her cock twitched visibly underneath her padding. He could even see a small, darkening spot over the head of her cock. Although he couldn’t clearly see it, he imagined that her cum load would be fairly substantial.

Even after cumming, the demoness wasn’t done, however. She had another load to deliver. There was a great crackling sound, and Lucas’s attention was immediately drawn to her diaper. The demoness made no effort to conceal her pressure, as she grunted and strained with absolute delight. Despite her orgasm, her erection hadn’t subsided. If anything, it had intensified, Lucas could swear that it had gained another inch or two. Her legs were spread, just slightly, to accommodate her mess.

There was a pointed bulge in the back of her diaper, and the room filled with a distinct smell. Just like her cockmusk, it was a sort of gentle foulness, alluring, but just sweet enough to draw someone in. The bulge continued to grow, as the seat of her diaper expanded. The bulge was no longer pointed; it was round, and about the size of Lucas’s fist. Her cock was throbbing audibly now, and she was blatantly turned on by this. Lucas was rather impressed with the fact that she still managed to maintain an air of dominant dignity, even with a sagging diaper and a bulging erection.

By time she was done, her load had settled neatly in the back of her nappies. It was firm, and round, packed tightly underneath her round ass. The size was impressive; it was a few inches wide, and descended halfway down her thighs. It wasn’t quite superhuman, but it was beyond what Lucas could’ve reasonably expected her to produce. 

After her orgasm subsided, Lucas was struck with the most unusual turn of events so far. The demoness’s body began to transform, subtly, but noticeably. Her skin began to redden, and a pair of round bulges appeared from her forehead, which gradually sprouted into horns.

She pressed herself against him again, while still in the midst of her transformation. Her erection swelled against his thigh, her cock was clearly getting bigger now. Her diaper was no longer soft and fluffy, although it was equally thick. Now, it was rough and leathery, and either clung tightly to her genitals, or merged with them completely, it was hard to tell. Her breasts became more substantial, larger, and firmer, and her musculature increased as well.

She pushed her tightly-packed cock against Lucas’s cheek, grinding against him, almost playfully. Her fingers morphed into demonic claws, and her feet were now cloven hooves. Her skin was a fiery shade of crimson as well. Her diaper mess was visibly expanding, and the tightness of her diaper made its size even more apparent.

She pulled away, however, and paused, seemingly deep in thought.

"You know what, I don’t think I’ve been fair to you,” she said. Her voice was deeper now, and it had a slight ethereal echo. “I think it’s only fair that you get a turn to fuck me.”

"But, since my backside is already occupied with this,“ she said, placing a hand against the ballooning bulge in the back of her diaper with an audible groan. "So, you’ll just have to use the front instead.”

Lucas was confused. The tightness of her diaper made it very clear that she didn’t have a vagina. She couldn’t possibly mean-

Lucas’s wild thoughts were confirmed, as she presented him with the tip of her cock. Now that he could see it up close, it was very clear that she had merged with her diaper somehow.

"Go ahead,“ she said. Lucas took a deep breath, pulling his cock out through the front of his robe. Lucas had been blessed with a short refractory period, and the aching in his cock from his previous orgasm had subsided entirely. Still in a state of disbelief at the demoness’s intentions, he thrust his hips forward, shoving his cock into the succubus’s urethra.

The sensation was incomparable. His cock glided in almost effortlessly, despite how small the hole was. He was able to withdraw with a similar ease. Her urethra was shockingly tight, and the insides of the hole had an almost indescribable smooth yet leathery feel. Lucas gasped. Out of all the new pleasures he had experienced throughout this night, this was the most foreign, and the most enjoyable as well. The demoness seemed to agree, as she moaned hotly against his thrust.

Craving more of that fascinating sensation, and wanting to drive his demoness to her second orgasm, Lucas thrust back in immediately. Once again, his cock glided with minimal trouble. The air was filled with a peculiar scent, now, a mixture of brimstone, musk, cum, sweat, leather, and the demoness’s pungent diaper mess. It was overwhelming, and almost hypnotic. Lucas allowed himself to be swallowed completely by the depraved sensuality of it all. His thrusts were automatic, now, as he pushed in and out forcefully with a consistent rhythm, to the tune of the demoness’s delighted grunts.

Lucas made no effort to delay his orgasm this time. He was too far gone, too awash in pleasure, to even attempt such a thing. Fortunately, it didn’t seem to matter, as the demoness’s cumshot collided with his own. His load apparently won out, as all of the cum was forced back down, back into her cock. Her balls swelled visibly, and her diaper descended a few more inches.

Lucas was a mere mortal, and so, experiencing the full pleasures of a succubus had left him completely unconscious. "Not bad,” she said, morphing instantly back into her more humanoid form. “But I think I could find someone else, who can fill my balls completely.”

She planted a parting kiss on the sleeping summoner’s cheek, and then went out into the night, looking for someone else to seduce.


End file.
